Hailey Grace
by hannie-einnah
Summary: Kate has a child and Tony is amazed. Some kinda sorta maybe graphic-er scenes. Although hardly. Character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tony smiled amazingly at his partner, as she walked in carrying a baby in her arms along with her gun and a diaper bag

Tony smiled amazingly at his partner, as she walked in carrying a baby in her arms along with her gun and a diaper bag.

'New development, Kate?' Tony asked, getting up from his desk and walking over to Kate's as she set the baby down on the floor.

'Shut up, DiNozzo,' Kate said, running her hand through her hair. 'Where's Gibbs?'

'Right here, Kate,' Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen with a coffee in his hand. He stopped in front of Kate's desk, and turned to face the baby sitting on the floor. It looked up at him, and clapped its hands, smiling. Gibbs suppressed a smile and gestured for Kate to follow him out to the elevator. Kate hesitated and turned to DiNozzo. She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it again. She turned to McGee.

'Can you watch her, just for a minute?' McGee nodded as Kate followed Gibbs.

'You brought your daughter to work in a _federal_ office?' Gibbs asked, stopping in front of the elevator. Kate sighed.

'Her day care manager is sick, I can't find anyone to look after her at such late minute.'

Gibbs stared at Kate for a few seconds, then sighed, almost unnoticeable.

'Don't make a habit of it,' he said, walking back towards the bullpen.

Kate ran her hand through her hair and breathed out deeply before following him back in.

DiNozzo was on the floor, playing with the baby. McGee was actually surprised, Tony didn't seem like the type to get all sappy over a baby, but here he was, making faces and talking in baby talk.

'You like her, DiNozzo?' Kate said, smiling at the sight of the 30 year old man lying on the floor talking to her daughter. Tony cleared his throat, and jumped up from the floor.

'Just making sure he was occupied. So who is he? A nephew? Someone just handed you a baby this morning?'

Kate pushed DiNozzo away from her desk, and sat down, picking up the baby from the floor.

'It's a girl, DiNozzo. And,' she hesitated, unwilling to just give up the information, but decided she had no choice, 'She's my daughter.'

Tony sat down with a thump, and stared at Kate. She had never seemed like the type to just have a _baby_. Kate was so modest, no way she would have gotten with some guy, actually gotten _pregnant_ and then _had_ the baby.

'So what's her name?' McGee asked, returning to his desk.

'Hailey Grace.'

Tony smiled softly at his partner.

'That's a nice name,' he said, earning a look from both McGee and Kate. He wasn't known for giving out compliments, but as he was looking at Hailey, he couldn't help but say something nice.

'How old is she?' Tony asked.

'Just over 6 months. She can barely crawl, but she can sit up by herself, so its pretty good at the moment.'

'Can I-,' Tony hesitated, 'Can I hold her?'

Kate looked at Tony, surprised.

'Uhh, yeah, sure.'

Tony got up and walked over to Kate's desk, and reached down and picked up the baby. She smacked her hand against his chest, and looked up into his eyes. Tony had never been one of the maternal types, but as he looked down into her little eyes, he felt something stir inside him. She cooed up at him, a big toothless grin and he felt his heart warm.

'Hello, miss Hailey Grace. My name's Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. You're a cutie, aren't you?' he said in baby talk, earning surprised glances from both McGee and Kate.

'What?' he exclaimed. 'I can't talk to her without you all looking at me like that?'

'I'm just surprised, is all,' Kate said, placing her handbag on the floor beside the diaper bag. 'You don't really seem like the baby type.'

'Well I'm not really, but cute girls can't help but be attracted to me, so you know,' he laughed as Kate pulled the baby out of his arms, scowling at him. Hailey smiled at her mother, and Kate pulled a bottle out of the bag. Tony watched as she fumbled to hold everything in her arms, and he laughed.

'Kate, give me her,' he said, holding out his arms. Kate looked skeptically at him, before slowly handing the baby over.

'I just need to heat up her bottle-,' she was cut short as Gibbs stood up from his desk.

'There's a dead petty officer over in Bethesda, Kate you're with me.' Gibbs grabbed his gun and his badge and started towards the elevator.

'But, what about her-,' she started.

'Tony'll look after her,' Gibbs called out. 'You coming or what?'

Kate sighed and grabbed her gun and her badge, handing the bottle to Tony.

'She's hungry, make sure the milk's warm, but not hot, and if she cries, give her-.'

'I can take care of her Kate. Its fine. Go.'

Kate gave one last look at Tony holding Hailey, then ran after Gibbs and just squeezed past the doors before they shut.

'Well, baby girl, looks like its just you and me,' Tony said. Hailey gurgled and clapped her hands together.

Tony frowned at the microwave. The bottle inside was slowly spinning around, but he wasn't sure how long he was supposed to leave it in there. Hailey was getting restless against his shoulder, talking to herself in that way babies can, and squirming against him.

'Hailey Grace,' he whispered, rubbing her back softly. She turned her head to face him, and reached out with her hands. He deflected the smack and grabbed hold of her tiny fingers, watching as she wrapped her entire hand around his finger. She lifted his hand and put his finger in her mouth.

He could feel small teeth coming through, and he knew that had to be painful. Well, he didn't really know considering he couldn't remember when he was a baby, but he was sure it would hurt.

The microwave beeped, and Tony pushed the button to make the door open. He pulled out the bottle and dripped it on his hand, wincing at the heat. Hailey made a grab for it, but he pulled it out of her reach.

'Sorry, Hails, its too hot for your little mouth.'

Hailey pouted, and tears began to form in her eyes.

'It'll be ready soon, I promise,' he told her, setting the bottle down on the bench. Tears began to stream out of Hailey's eyes, so Tony started to rock her to keep her quiet.

'How about we do a little dance, hey?' he asked, turning her around, and holding her under her arms, away from his body. He began to sway, giving Hailey little shakes every couple of seconds. She began to laugh, and he smiled at her. She clapped her hands together and wiggled her legs.

'That's it Hailey! Keep dancing,' he said, and he began to sing an old love song, off-key to her.

McGee stared at Tony and the baby, as they danced across the floor. He had never, in all his time working with DiNozzo, ever seen him act like this. Tony, the skirt chasing, arrogant, egotistical guy, going ga-ga over a baby girl?

McGee pulled out his phone, and set it on video. He pointed it towards Tony and watched as he sung to the little girl, still dancing with her.

'Put the camera down Probie,' Tony said, without even looking up. McGee sighed and closed it, putting it back in his pocket. Tony was just like Gibbs, he always knew what was happening.

'If you mention this to anyone,' Tony told him, turning to face him, 'I'll hurt you.' Tony smiled at McGee's discomfort, and turned back to the bottle sitting on the bench. He tested it on his hand, and decided it was the right temperature.

'Here you go, Hailey,' he said, handing her the bottle. She stared at it, turning her head on the side.

'She can't hold it yet, Tony. You need to feed her,' McGee said from the doorway.

'I knew that,' Tony bluffed, and he turned Hailey so she was resting on his arm. He put the bottle near her mouth, and held it as she drank.

'I wonder about babies sometimes,' Tony said softly, watching as she sucked on the bottle. McGee was surprised, Tony sounded so… deep.

'I mean, their so little, they have to depend entirely on other people. They don't know what its like to get screwed over, when someone you trust turns out to be lying to you. And even if they do find out; they don't understand it. They put their whole trust in the people that raise them.'

McGee stared thoughtfully at Tony.

'They don't know anything else,' he said quietly, watching as Tony pulled the now empty bottle from Hailey's lips, and holding her against his shoulder, patting her back.

'How do you know to do that?' he asked, knowing that had Kate left him in charge, he would have sat the baby down and just watched it.

'My cousin had a baby pretty young, so I always used to look after it. You gotta burp them otherwise they feel sick in their little tummies,' he said the last couple of words more to Hailey than McGee, rubbing her back.

McGee watched with fascination as Hailey opened her mouth and emptied her stomach down the back of DiNozzo's Armani suit. If anything would get him angry, this would be it.

'Uhh, Tony? I think she had a little… accident,' McGee said, pointing to Tony's back.

'Ohhh man. This suit cost me three hundred bucks,' he said, turning Hailey back around.

'You're a silly girl, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are,' he said in baby talk. McGee stifled a laugh. Had anyone else put even a drop of _water_ on Tony's suit, they'd live in fear. The baby had thrown up all down it, and Tony was talking in baby talk to her. Tony looked around for a place to put the baby, and then realized that McGee was still standing there.

'Here, hold her for a second while I take my jacket off,' he said reaching out to give McGee the baby.

'I don't know how to-, I've never-, I don't-,' McGee stuttered.

'Just hold her for a second,' Tony said, and McGee picked the baby out of his arms.

Tony pulled his jacket off and dumped it on the table. He turned to take Hailey back and laughed. McGee was holding her away from his body, staring at her, as she clapped her hands and moved her feet.

'I think she likes you there probie,' he said, taking hold of Hailey once again. McGee glared at Tony, and followed him out of the room.

Tony and McGee walked back into the bullpen, and Tony sat Hailey down on the floor.

'Can she walk yet?' McGee asked, watching as Hailey took in her surroundings.

'McGee, she can hardly crawl yet, let alone walk,' DiNozzo said, walking around to the other side of his desk. He kept one eye on Hailey as he opened his internet and checked his email account. He had a few from personal friends but other than that, it was pretty empty.

'She can't crawl? What does she do all day then?' McGee asked, wondering why the baby wasn't screaming in boredom.

'She's 6 months old, probie, what do you think she does? She sits around and goes where people move her,' DiNozzo answered, shaking his head at McGee's naivety. McGee jumped when Hailey fell sideways, ready to pick her up if she needed it.

'Its okay, probie,' Tony said, laughing, 'She just wants to move around, she's fine.'

'You said she can't crawl?' McGee half asked, watching as Hailey tried to roll onto her stomach.

'Doesn't stop her from trying,' Tony answered, sitting down at his chair, leaning back in it. They both watched as Hailey finally made it onto her stomach, and started pulling herself along, sliding over to McGee.

She stopped at his shoe, and lifted her head to look up at him. She used his leg to pull herself to a sitting position, and smacked his shoe with her little hand.

'What the hell is she doing,' he asked Tony, worried.

'She's just playing.'

McGee sighed, and stood there as Hailey entertained herself.

Kate came rushing back into the bullpen. She looked over at Tony's desk and saw that he wasn't there, neither was McGee. She turned around to go down to Abby's lab, and saw DiNozzo and Hailey stepping off the elevator. Kate rushed over and took her daughter out of Tony's arms. Hailey gurgled and smiled at her mother.

'Hey baby,' she said. Hailey giggled and smacked her mother's chest.

'Was she okay?' Kate asked, looking up at Tony.

'Yeah, she was fine. Gave her her bottle, let her roam around the bullpen, showed her the autopsy room,' he broke off, laughing, at Kate's anxious look.

'I'm kidding Kate. Do you really think I'd take a 6 month old baby down to autopsy?'

Kate shook her head at DiNozzo, and walked back to her desk.

She sat down and set Hailey on the floor in the corner, handing her a stuffed animal.

Tony sat down at his desk, and Kate looked across at him.

'Thank you,' she said sincerely, looking in Tony's eyes. He smiled a rare smile back at her.

'Anytime Kate. Really. She's a good baby,' he said fondly, watching Hailey try to stand up against the divider wall between Kate's desk and Gibbs. He jumped up as she fell over, hitting her head on the wall. He reached her before Kate even had time to look down, and picked her up, rocking her back and forth to stop her crying.

'Hailey,' he sang, 'Its okay, baby girl, you're okay.'

Kate watched incredulously at her partner, singing to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate picked up Hailey from the crib, and rocked her gently in her arms

Kate picked up Hailey from the crib, and rocked her gently in her arms.

'Sshh, Hails, please. I've got an early start tomorrow, please just go to sleep,' she said, almost desperate for her daughter to stop crying.

'Are you hungry? Tell me what you want,' Kate said loudly, and then stopped, realizing she had just yelled at an innocent baby.

'I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy's just tired, it was a long day. Another dead sailor, as usual, and I just need to sleep.'

Kate sighed. She was so tired, and Hailey had been up crying every ten minutes for the last four hours. Usually she was a good baby, but tonight she wouldn't stop.

She jumped as the phone rang, and Hailey's screams got louder. Kate sighed and walked over, and picked up the phone.

'Kate?'

'Tony? Its,' she paused, and turned to look at the clock, 'four o'clock in the morning. Why are you calling me?'

'Why are you still up?'

'I asked you first.' She knew she was being childish but she was tired, and she wasn't in the mood for any of DiNozzo's crap.

He was silent on the other end of the phone.

'Tony?'

'I just wanted to see if you were okay,' he said softly. 'Why didn't you tell us, tell me, about Hailey?'

'Tony, it was nothing personal. I just, didn't want to drag everyone into my personal life.'

'Tony?'

'Yeah. I understand. But Kate, you know I'm here for you, if you ever need it.'

Kate was silent. Tony never talked about feelings, he was more the love em' and leave em' type, and for him to be calling, offering _comfort, _offering _help_, well Kate was amazed.

'Thanks Tony,' she said quietly, jiggling Hailey in one arm. Hailey chose that exact moment to let out a loud scream, and Kate almost dropped the phone.

'Do you want some help?' Tony asked, chuckling a little.

'I'm fine, Tony, I know how to take care of my own daughter.'

'Hey, I'm not saying you don't, but you sound tired, and I can help.'

Kate wanted Tony to come over. Hell, she _wanted_ Tony. She finally admitted it to herself. She'd found herself more and more attracted to DiNozzo as they spent more time together; they worked together, they saw each other every single day.

But there was Gibbs' Rule Number 12: Never Date A Co-Worker, and besides, its not as if Tony had ever shown an interest in her, except in the teasing way.

Kate sighed. Tony was being so sincere, and she was acting downright rude.

'Tony, its fine. It's the middle of the night; I'm just going to put her down and…' Kate trailed off, as Hailey continued her screaming, getting even louder.

'I'm coming over,' she heard on the other end of the telephone, and then the dial tone clicked in her ear.

Kate felt tears come to her eyes, and she slumped down on the couch. She was exhausted, completely and totally exhausted. In their line of work, she had always been tired. But Hailey kept her up every night, screaming or hungry.

Kate felt as if her whole body was tired. She didn't usually get like this, and she didn't like to either. It brought back the whole memory of Hailey's father, and that made her feel sick to her stomach.

She didn't know how long she sat on the couch, and she didn't hear DiNozzo knocking on her door. She jumped when she felt someone touch her arm, and leapt off the lounge.

'Whoa, whoa, its just me,' Tony said, backing up, holding his hands up.

Kate swallowed, and looked up at her partner. Tony came forward and gently took Hailey from her arms.

'Go back to bed Kate. I'll take care of her.'

Kate was too tired to even respond, she simply nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She trusted Tony with the most important person in her life.

As she crawled into bed, she decided that she would tell him what had happened to her; what she went through with Hailey.

Tomorrow.

DiNozzo sat down on the lounge with Hailey in his arms. He stared thoughtfully after Kate.

He knew something had happened to her. Something bad.

Kate had only been working at NCIS for a couple of months, but there were times during cases when she had to excuse herself.

Abby knew, Tony could tell; the way they talked together. But every time he tried to get Abby to talk; she'd shut up.

Hailey squealed in his arms, and he rocked her gently. Softly, he sung her a lullaby he remembered his cousin singing to her daughter.

_Hush now baby, don't you cry_

Hailey stirred in his arms, but she was obviously tired.

_Rest your wings my butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this lullaby_

Hailey was asleep by the time Tony had finished. He crept slowly into Kate's room, and lay Hailey down in her crib.

'Sleep, Hailey,' he whispered softly.

He walked over to Kate and looked down at her sleeping. Tony pulled the blankets up over her, and walked back out of the room.

He grabbed some blankets and a pillow from the closet in the hall; pulled off his shoes and lay down on the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate jumped as her alarm sounded, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly

Kate jumped as her alarm sounded, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Seven in the morning.

She'd only managed about an hours sleep at most; but thankfully Hailey hadn't woken up once since Tony had put her to sleep.

Kate looked over at the crib, and sat up when she saw Hailey wasn't it. She was just about to start panicking, when she heard DiNozzo whistling in the kitchen.

She smiled, and walked out to join them.

'Morning Kate,' he said, smirking at her. Kate turned to look at herself in the mirror, and sighed inwardly. She had massive circles underneath her eyes, and her makeup from the day before had smudged.

Kate walked over to Hailey sitting on the floor, and picked her up.

'Hello, baby,' she said to her daughter, kissing her on the cheek and putting her back on the ground.

'So,' she said to DiNozzo, 'what time are we needed today?'

'Were not. I called Gibbs, nothing has come up so far, and he gave us the day off,' Tony replied, turning back to the bacon he was cooking.

'Gibbs just _gave_ us the day off?' she asked sceptically.

Tony smiled sheepishly at her. 'Well not as much gave, as I... demanded.'

'Tony, I'm fine.'

'Kate, you are not fine, and I want to know why. I know something's up. I don't know what, but just, why don't you trust me?' he asked, staring at her.

Kate swallowed, and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Can we not have this argument right now? I've just woken up, I feel like hell-.'

'You look like it too,' he joked, and Kate smiled. That was DiNozzo's way of accepting what she had said, and moving on.

She felt so much gratitude for him, regardless of what people thought and saw, Tony DiNozzo was a great person.

Kate felt overwhelmed with everything going on. She lay her head down in her arms, and started to cry.

She wasn't one who usually cried in front of other people, she'd rather do her suffering at home, alone, but she couldn't help it.

With everything that had happened with Hailey's father and the pressure of her job, everything was too much for her to handle.

Before she knew it, Tony was by her side, rubbing her back soothingly, murmuring words into her ear. She had no idea what he was saying, but it was calming her down.

'Kate. Kate?' he asked. 'Go lie down again. We can talk about this later,' Tony told her, helping her stand.

'No, _no_. I want, I just, I need to tell you now,' she said, clinging to his arm.

He looked at her, silently wondering what could be so bad that it was causing her to act like this.

'Let me go put Hailey in her little play-pen thing,' he said, 'and then we can talk.'

Kate nodded.

DiNozzo was back just a couple of seconds later, and he led her over to the lounge.

She dropped down into it, and he sat down beside her. Kate rested her head on his shoulder, and she felt content, just a minute.

'Kate, what happened?' he urged her.

'Do you remember a case, about 15 months ago, the serial rapist who killed almost 40 girls?'

Tony swallowed, anger coming to his eyes. He sure as hell remembered that case. The guy had been a _federal agent_, Tony had worked with him before. He'd been using all the tools of the FBI to bypass the fingerprint analysis, and he had been changing the evidence as it got passed between the agencies.

It had taken them nearly seven months to track him down... He'd raped and killed so many girls.

Tony stopped. He turned to look at Kate.

Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheek.

'Oh Kate. Oh Katie,' he said, as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony waited until he knew Kate had fallen asleep, then he slipped out from underneath her. He grabbed one of the blankets he had used the night before, and tucked her in.

He grabbed his cell and dialled McGee's number.

'Probie?'

'Tony? Its the middle of the night.'

'Probie! Pay attention. Listen, I need you to pull up a case file for me.'

'What?'

'The rapist/killer one, about 15 months ago. You know the one?'

'Yeah, but what do you need it for?'

'Later probie! And listen, I need you to come here and stay with Hailey.'

'What's wrong with Kate? Wait, why are you at Kate's house?'

'There's no time for that right now. Can you come or not? She's just..., sick at the moment. And she can't take care of Hailey herself, so can you be here in ten?'

'I'm leaving now.'

Tony hung up the phone and picked up Hailey.

'I'm sorry, little girl. Your mommy's going through a rough time. She really does love you. Who wouldn't love you? You're too cute not to love.'

Tony talked with Hailey until McGee showed up and he handed the baby over, grabbing hold of the case file.

'Tell Kate that I needed to do something. She'll understand. But she won't like it.'

McGee frowned in confusion, and stood at the door as Tony walked off to his car. He watched as DiNozzo sped off.

'Well, Hailey. Are you going back to sleep?'

Hailey gurgled.

Tony's eyes were hardened with anger as he sped through the streets towards the maximum security prison that housed the murderers, paedophiles and rapists.

And who housed one person that Tony was itching to meet.

DiNozzo liked Kate. He _really_ liked Kate. Hell, he'd even go as far as to say it was love.

He loved her smile. He loved the way she was so self assured. He loved that she could hold her own against him. He loved Kate.

And he wanted to kill the bastard who had hurt her like this.

He was at the prison in half an hour, even though it was on the other side of the town.

DiNozzo braked and sighed. It was almost two in the morning, visiting hours wouldn't start until tomorrow morning.

He was half tempted to go back home, to be with Kate when she woke up. But then he'd have to tell her where he was going, and it'd create drama. He knew that. He knew Kate.

Tony leant his head down on the steering wheel.

He felt physically sick at the thought of someone hurting Kate like that. _His_ Kate; sweet, strong Kate, who was breaking down, caring for a daughter that had come as a result of the rape.

Tony leant back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

'NCIS. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I need to see Aaron James,' he said, holding up his badge to the officer.

'What's NCIS want with him? That case was almost a year and a half ago,' the officer said, looking through some paper on his desk.

'Something else has come up. We want to know what this guy knows,' Tony replied impatiently. Every second he had to stand here was one more that this guy was still alive.

The officer beckoned a guard to come over and escort Tony to the cell that was currently holding Aaron.

Tony sighed, relieved that they had bought the story about new evidence. That case was closed and over, Aaron had been caught and sentenced to life in prison.

'Wait here,' the guard said, pointing to Tony.

He waited while Aaron was brought from his cell into the visiting room. The guard came out and nodded for Tony to go in.

'Why don't you go for a bathroom break?' Tony suggested, staring pointedly at the guard.

He sighed. 'I'll be back in ten, that's all you got,' the guard said gruffly, and walked off in the direction they had just come.

Tony braced himself and walked into the room. Aaron smirked up at him, and Tony envisioned punching his grin into blood and loose teeth.

'Special Agent DiNozzo. What can I do for you today?' Aaron said, gesturing for Tony to take a seat across from him.

Tony grabbed the front of Aaron's clothes and slammed him up against the wall.

'Kate Todd.'

Aaron smiled.

'Ahh, I remember dear little Caitlin. Yes, yes, protection duty of the President? What a lovely girl,' Aaron said, smirking at Tony.

'You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that. I swear to god...'

'You'll what? Kill me? Go right ahead,' Aaron said, a hardness in his eyes. 'I've got nothing to live for anyway, so be my guest.'

Tony breathed heavily and stared at Aaron. He let go of his shirt, and smoothed it down.

'No. Coz you don't deserve anything less that what you're getting right now,' Tony said, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate jumped when something touched her shoulder. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't remember drinking anything last night.

'Kate?' someone whispered beside her.

'Tony?' she asked, her voice cracking.

'No. It's McGee.'

'Where's Tony?' Kate asked, sitting up slowly. She blinked a few times, and finally focussed in on McGee. He was holding Hailey on his arm. Kate reached out and took her from him, settling her against her chest.

'He said he had to go do something. He didn't tell me what, but.'

Kate sighed. She knew where he would have gone. She remembered telling him all about... what had happened.

Kate swallowed. Her head ached, and she was still so _tired._

'Could you-, could you please get me some water?' she asked, licking her dry lips.

McGee nodded, gazing worriedly at her, before walking into the kitchen.

Kate heard the tap run, and she quickly composed herself the best she could before he came back out. She greedily drank the water, sighing as it ran down her throat.

'So... what's Tony doing?' McGee asked, sitting down beside her on the lounge.

Kate shook her head.

When she spoke, it was so quiet, McGee had to lean forward.

'He loves me.'

McGee frowned, and sat back against the back of the lounge.

'And I love him.'

McGee's eyes widened. Although, weirdly, he wasn't that surprised. There was always so much tension between Tony and Kate; he knew something big had to eventually happen.

Obviously it had.

'So... you and Tony slept together...'

'What? No. God, you're starting to sound like Tony,' Kate said, laughing.

McGee's face reddened.

'But you said... you love him... I thought...'

Kate smiled.

'I think I've always known,' she said, lost in her own world. 'But, I couldn't, and there was Hailey, and, oh I don't know.'

Hailey giggled on Kate's lap.

'There's a bottle of tequila with our names on it, back at my house?' Tony half asked, rubbing his temples.

They'd both been at the office for almost 24 hours, and he was about to punch something. There was no one else in the office; even the security guards had signed off for the evening. The case had gone on for so long; they'd thought it was the wife, until it turned out she was sleeping with the guy's best friends' _wife_, and Tony just wanted to get drunk.

'I don't know, Tony. I really should pick up Hailey...' Kate trailed off, when Tony ran his hand down her arm.

'It's three in the morning. I'm sure your sister can handle Hailey until tomorrow morning.'

Kate sighed.

'Come on Katie. I'll make it worth your while,' Tony whispered in her ear, and Kate shivered.

She knew that he wanted it. They'd been, well not 'dating', she didn't know what to call it, but they'd been doing it for almost eight weeks now.

Kate smiled to herself. She was actually surprised that he had lasted as long as he had, but she wasn't sure if she could.

With everything that had happened with Aaron, and the fight that she and Tony had _had _over Aaron, she just wasn't sure that she could, _b_e,with anyone, without thinking of what had happened.

When McGee had said that Tony had gone to 'do something', Kate knew he'd gone to see Aaron. For a while; she'd be happy. Tony wanted to protect her, look after her and Hailey, and Kate was so grateful.

But then he started getting over-protective and constantly hovering over her, until Kate had just cracked.

She could still remember that fight.

'_Just leave me alone Tony! I never asked for this! I never asked for any of this!' Kate yelled, setting Hailey down in her crib._

'_But you've got it Kate! I love you, I just want to make sure you're okay,' Tony said._

'_I'm not a little girl anymore Tony.'_

'_It can't bother you that much.'_

'_It does! It really does!' Kate cried._

'_I'm just taking care of you!' Tony yelled back, throwing his hands out._

'_I don't need you to take care of me! I don't need you to protect me from every little thing! I can take care of myself!' Kate screamed, walking into the kitchen. Tony followed straight after her._

'_Yeah, because you took such _great_ care of yourself with Aaron!'_

_Kate stopped, and stared at Tony._

'_Katie, I didn't mean that...' he trailed off._

'_You're saying it's my fault? You're saying that I asked him to rape me?' she screamed at him._

Kate jumped when she realised Tony was trailing his hand down her back, and she leant into his touch, and turned her face up towards his.

He was staring down at her, a look of adoration on his face, and Kate couldn't help it. She stood up on her tip toes, and brushed her lips against his. He eagerly responded, bringing his hands around her waist, and she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

She sighed into his mouth, and trailed her hand down the front of his chest.

'Kate?' he asked, uncertainly, pulling back. It wasn't like her to do this in a place as public as their office.

Kate had no idea whether she wanted to do this. Yes, she wanted to be with Tony, completely be with him, but their relationship was more than a little screwed up.

They worked together. They were together almost _every single second, _of _every single day_. It's not that she was sick of him, but sometimes she just needed a _break._

Sometimes she wanted to take her daughter and just _leave,_ go anywhere, do anything. She just needed a break.

But then Tony would rub her arm if she was stressed, and give her a massage when she was tired and she felt a new found appreciation for him.

'Tony, I love you,' she said softly, 'I think I've always loved you. I just didn't know it until now.'

He stared at her for a second, and then captured her lips in his again. Softly he whispered, 'I love you, too, Katie.'

She pulled at his jacket, and he shrugged out of it, dropping it on the floor beside her desk. He paused once more, giving her the chance to stop. She responded by grinning up at him cheekily, and pulling off the gun holder around his shoulders.

He smiled and pushed off her coat, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her again.

She grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, trailing her hand along his chest. She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her fingers and she smiled.

Kate kissed his chest, and rubbed her hand over it.

Tony pulled off her shirt, and brought his lips down to her breasts. She moaned and leant her head back, and he licked up her neck.

Tony picked her up, and sat her down on the edge of her desk, pushing everything out of the way in the process.

'Are we really going to do this here?' he said, breathing hard.

'Yes,' she replied, and that was enough for him.

She undid his belt, pushing his pants down, and he stepped out of them.

Kate pushed down his boxer shorts, while he pushed her skirt up, and pulled down her underwear.

Tony groaned before entering her slowly, giving her time to adjust. He waited patiently until he couldn't stand it any longer.

'Kate?' he said, worriedly.

'Gnuhhh,' she said, pushing down on him.

Tony thrust up at the same time, and listened to her moaning and writhing beneath him.

'Tony, I love you,' she said softly, opening her eyes and watching his face.

Tony nodded, and when he came it was Kate, Kate, Kate, always Kate and only Kate.

And the tears left Kate's eyes because she'd saw what Tony's would be like when the life left them.

When they'd finished, she slid down against her desk; Tony doing the same.

'Whoa...' she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, after pulling on her bra and pulling down her skirt.

'I love you Kate,' Tony said, pulling up his pants, and shrugging on his shirt. He left the buttons undone, and Kate ran her hand down his chest.

'I've been thinking,' he began, 'maybe we could tell Gibbs'?'

He looked down at her hand on his chest, unable to look her in the eye.

Tony felt Kate stiffen beside him, and he sighed inwardly.

She was still so _nervous_, still so scared of Aaron, to the point where there were times when she couldn't even look at him.

Just him being around her would bring out the shakes, and he had to leave, had to go away until she had herself sorted.

She'd tried to explain it to him, but he was still having a hard time understanding.

'_Kate, we can't stay like this. I can't have you scared of me,' he said, standing outside her door._

'_I'm not... I'm not scared of you,' he heard her say, 'I just, I don't know if I can do this, Tony. I haven't been with anyone since... since Aaron and...' she paused._

'_And?'_

_Kate opened the door a little, leaning against it to look out at Tony._

'_I loved him, okay? I thought I was in love with him...'_

'_Aaron?' Tony asked amazed._

'_No,' she whispered. She beckoned him to come inside, and they sat down on the lounge._

'_Tell me, Katie. Please. I'm trying to understand here. Because I love you, but if you can't be around me without being scared then, I can't do this,' he told her, taking her hand in his._

_Kate sighed softly and took a deep breath._

'_I was with this guy. I'd known him since grade school, and I we were in love. I _thought_ we were in love. And, one day, I came home, and he was with some blonde, in _our_ bed.'_

_Tony sighed, running his hand along Kate's cheek._

'_Kate. I want you to listen to me. Hey, _listen to me,_' he said, turning her face up towards his, 'I _love_ you. I can't say it any more than that Kate. I am in love with you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your _daughter_, everything. I'm not going to give that up for anything. I need you to trust me on that. We can work on the Aaron issue. But I need to know that you trust me.'_

_Kate nodded. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her tight._

'_I trust you Tony.' _

'We really should go,' she said, pulling away from him, and standing up. Tony sighed, and followed her, helping her on with her shirt.

He grabbed his keys and his phone, and they walked towards the elevator together.

He leant against the wall and watched her.

'What?' she smiled, running her hand through her messy hair.

'Nothing,' he laughed. 'I just, I really love you, you know that right?'

She looked at him, and nodded slowly.

'Yes,' she said, and turned back to face the elevator. Tony frowned.

He wasn't sure if she was ever going to get over what had happened to her.

But he was hoping that maybe he could help her forget, at least for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

'I can't afford to lose two of my best agents right now, Jenny,' Gibbs said, leaning down on the desk to look her in the eye.

'I wasn't the one who chose NCIS for this mission, Jethro. There's nothing I can do about it,' she replied, staring back at him.

Gibbs growled and stalked out of the room, down the stairs to where his two agents were waiting for him.

'So what's going on, boss?' Tony asked, following Gibbs over to his desk.

'You. And Kate. Undercover. Downstairs to Abby's lab in fifteen minutes.'

Kate sighed. She'd never been on one but she knew she'd hate undercover missions. Having to pretend to be someone else just creeped her out. That was the exact reason that Tony loved them though; they got to pretend to be someone completely different each mission.

'Tony, I can't do one of these. I've got Hailey to think about,' Kate said, putting her hand on Tony's arm.

He took her hand in his, and rubbed it softly.

'I felt like that the first time as well,' he replied.

'You had a daughter you had to look after too?' she asked dryly, pulling her hand from his and started to walk over to the elevator.

She heard Tony laugh behind her, and then his footsteps echoed as he ran after her.

'No. The whole "being someone else", I know its hard Kate, but maybe...' he trailed off, grinning cheekily at her.

Kate gave a short laugh, and stepped into the elevator.

'You have sex on the brain,' she said, pressing the button for Abby's lab.

'No,' Tony replied, getting serious, 'I have you on the brain.'

Kate smiled up at him. Lately she'd been feeling a lot better about being with Tony. She wasn't scared anymore, well, she wasn't _as_ scared as she used to be. Tony was great with Hailey as well, and Kate actually felt safe about leaving her daughter with someone other than the sitter.

She was just generally happier lately.

'Baby, Mummy has to go away for a few days,' Kate sung softly to Hailey.

Hailey gurgled in reply, clapping her hands in amusement.

Kate rubbed her temples; she could feel a headache coming. She grabbed some water and some aspirin, and swallowed, just as she heard knocking.

Kate quickly composed herself, taking a deep breath and checking her hair in the mirror, before opening the door.

Tony was leaning against the wall, a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a single rose in the other. Kate smiled as he handed it to her, grinning.

'Why Mr DiNozzo. What have I done that deserves this kind of treatment?' she asked, smiling up at him.

'What haven't you done Kate,' he replied, stepping past her and setting the alcohol down on the table.

He reached over the crib and picked Hailey up, swinging her up against his shoulder.

'Hey cutie. How you been?' he asked, tickling her stomach.

She giggled and squirmed in his arms.

Kate watched as he talked to Hailey, and smiled. He was still surprising her, after nearly three months of being together. He'd..._ bonded_ so well with Hailey, Kate was amazed. She'd never expected her partner, Tony 'The Great' DiNozzo to be so infatuated with a baby.

But here he was. Playing the part perfectly.

'Did you come here to spend time with my daughter?' she laughed, walking into the living room, next to him.

He laughed, 'Of course, Katie. You know I can't resist a pretty face.' He smirked at her, true DiNozzo style, and she smacked him lightly on the arm.

'I don't feel like doing anything special tonight,' she said looking at him.

'I was thinking, pizza with a movie?' he said automatically, and Kate laughed.

'Sounds good to me,' she said, walking out of the room. 'Get a movie, I'll call delivery.'

She picked up the phone, and listened quietly to Tony talking to Hailey in the room next door.

'And no scary ones!' she yelled through the wall, listening to him laughing.

'How's it going, Kate?' Gibbs asked through the microphone going to the ear piece in both Kate and Tony's earpieces.

'I think our guys are here,' she said softly, turning to Tony, making it seem as though she was talking to him.

'What do you want us to do?' Tony asked casually, looking back at Kate.

'Follow them. We're just outside. We'll get them out here,' Gibbs replied.

Kate nodded and looked at Tony to make sure he had heard. He nodded at her, and picked up his champagne.

'I propose a toast?' he said, smiling.

Kate giggled, and picked up her own drink. 'What are we drinking to, Mr. Atkins?' she asked, using the name of their alias.

'To...' he trailed off, thinking.

Kate laughed. 'How about drinking to having a hotel room, complete paid for, for the next three days?'

Tony smirked. 'I'll drink to that,' he said, clinking glasses with hers. He drank slowly, watching as she took a sip, and then set the drink down.

'What?' she asked, frowning at him.

'Nothing...' he replied, smiling when she cocked her head at him. 'You just look good, is all.'

'How about stop with the flirting DiNozzo and pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing?' Gibbs' voice came through their earphones, and Kate laughed, while Tony scowled.

'Not allowed to have any fun, boss.'

'Pay attention, DiNozzo,' Gibbs said, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Tony turned his attention back to the group of men across the room from them.

'I think they're moving, boss. We following?' Tony asked, getting ready to stand.

'At a distance, DiNozzo. Do _not_ let them see you,' Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded curtly at Kate, and they both stood slowly. They watched as the group of men walked out of the restaurant and slowly followed.

Tony frowned when they walked down a dimly lit alleyway, and paused.

'Gibbs?' he asked.

'We're across the street,' Gibbs replied, and Kate turned to look at him. Gibbs and McGee got out of the car, and ran across the street, guns drawn.

Kate and Tony pulled their weapons from their holsters.

Gibbs beckoned for them to follow, and started down the alley.

'NCIS. Let's see some hands,' he yelled, pointing his gun at the group.

They turned, and Tony saw the gun and reacted before he knew it.

The guy was dead with a bullet in his forehead, before he even had a chance to raise his weapon.

Gibbs turned to look at him quickly, frowning, before turning back to the men.

'Drop the weapon,' he yelled at another man, who had pulled one from his waist.

'What you doing here Fed?' the guy yelled, gesturing with the hand holding the gun.

Tony grasped his weapon tighter, ready to shoot if he had to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate do the same.

'We just need to talk,' Gibbs said, more softly, slightly lowering his weapon.

'We aint know nothing,' someone else yelled out, and Tony saw a flash of metal, seconds before he heard the sharp pop of a bullet leaving the revolver.

Everything buzzed around him, and for a second he thought _he_ had been the one that was hit. People ran past him, and there were more shots fired and he didn't know what was happening. Until he heard Gibbs' yelling at him, and McGee's shocked gasp, and he turned his attention to Kate.

Who was lying on the middle of alley with a bullet in her chest.

Tony nearly threw up.


	7. Chapter 7

'Kate, oh god, Katie, Katie, open your eyes!'

Kate could hear someone talking to her, but mostly all she could hear was the ringing in her ears.

Her head throbbed, and her chest was tight, but she had no idea why.

_There was a shot_, she realised, trying to sit up and see who had been shot.

'Whoa, Katie, keep still, dammit,' that someone said, pressing her back down to the ground.

_Oh_, she realised.

Kate tried to look down at her chest, but there was blood everywhere.

Someone's hands were pressing on the wound, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

Kate started shaking, and called out, 'Tony?'

'Katie, I'm right here,' the voice said, and Kate looked up towards where the face should be.

Everything was blurry and she was having a hard time staying awake, but she managed to find DiNozzo's face.

A smile broke out against it, his cheeks were flushed pink from exhaustion, Kate guessed, and his shirt was covered in blood.

Her blood.

'Tony...' she said softly, her chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

'Come on Kate, don't you dare die on me, keep talking to me,' he said, his voice getting more panicked. He watched as the blood ran past his hands, down her side and onto the pavement below.

Kate watched in fascination as her blood spilled out on to the ground, creating a beautiful colour red, and she realised with horror that she was admiring her own blood.

Her hands started shaking, and she could feel blood in her throat.

'Hailey,' she whispered to Tony, who leaned in when he saw her lips start to move.

'It's okay Katie. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you to a hospital, and everything will be fine?' he asked more than said, and Kate could hear the terror in his voice, could feel it in his hands.

'Where's Gib-, Gibbs?' she stuttered, finding it harder and harder to speak with every second that went by.

'He got him Kate. Gibbs got the son of a bitch,' Tony replied, smiling down at her. He wasn't lying; Gibbs' had pulled of a clear shot, straight to the back of the guy's head, and he was lying just ten feet away.

'I don't want to die,' she said, her whole body shaking with the effort of staying awake.

'You're not going to , you hear me?' Tony replied.

Kate tried to keep her eyes open, but her whole body was _so_ tired, and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

'Kate. Katie. Kate!' DiNozzo was getting more and more hysterical with each second that her eyes were closed, and Kate forced herself to open them.

'That's my girl,' he said.

Tony jumped when someone pulled him back softly, and he looked up into the face of a paramedic.

Another two had already started in on Kate, doing anything they could to close the wound and stop the bleeding.

Someone laid their hand on his shoulder, and Tony looked up slowly.

'It's okay, DiNozzo,' Gibbs said, pulling him up slowly. 'She's going to be okay. You know Kate...' he trailed off, when Tony just nodded and watched dimly as Kate was lifted onto the gurney and wheeled off towards the ambulance.

'Let's go,' Gibbs said, pulling Tony slowly towards the car.

'Kate...'

'We're going to the hospital, Tony. Abby and McGee will meet us there.'

Tony nodded, and followed Gibbs.

His head was fuzzy, and he didn't understand what was going on. All he could see was Kate. Kate was hurt. He needed to help Kate. And Hailey. He needed to help Hailey.

Gibbs pushed Tony softly into the car, helping him with his seatbelt like he was a little child, and took a deep breath before he got in the driver's side.

Gibbs started the car, and followed the way the ambulance had gone.

Tony could still faintly hear the sirens, and he knew Kate would be at the hospital soon, getting help from the best doctors out there.

'How much further...?' he managed to ask, his lips dry.

'About ten minutes,' Gibbs replied, glancing quickly at Tony.

Tony was silent for a few moments, and Gibbs wasn't sure DiNozzo had even heard him, until his reply came.

'Drive faster.'

Gibbs nodded curtly, and pressed his foot on the pedal. The car lurched forward towards the hospital, and Tony swallowed.

Kate would be okay. Kate _had _to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

'How is she?' Tony asked, rushing towards the emergency section of the hospital.

'Whoa, who, whoa,' a doctor said, holding up his hands in front of him.

'Tell me how Kate is,' Tony demanded, stepping forward. Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony back, and stepped up beside him.

He held out his badge. 'Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. We need to know about Special Agent Todd. She was brought in here just then, with a gunshot wound?'

'Oh,' the doctor said, gesturing for them to come forward. 'She's been taken to the ICU, it's still pretty touch and go at the moment. We have to operate, to get the bullet out...' he trailed off, looking from Gibbs to Tony.

'But is she going to be okay?' Tony asked anxiously, clenching and unclenching his hands.

The doctor sighed. 'You're not going to like it.'

'Tell me.'

'We'll I'll be honest with you. You need to have realistic expectations; most people in her condition wouldn't have made it this far. She's obviously fighting very hard, but we won't really know until she wakes up.'

The doctor paused.

'_If,_ she wakes up.'

Tony swallowed heavily, and dropped down on the seat next to them. Gibbs nodded at the doctor and watched as he walked back into the emergency room.

'She'll make it, DiNozzo. You know how hard Kate's going to fight this. She's not just going to give up,' Gibbs told him, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'I should have protected her. I should have-.'

'What, DiNozzo? There was nothing you could have done.'

'But I didn't take care of her...'

'You couldn't do anything! You couldn't have stopped it, Tony.'

'I should have done something!' Tony yelled, jumping up from the seat, and pacing up and down the hospital hallway. 'It shouldn't be her lying in there, dying.'

'What? It should be you? And have her sitting out here, worried as hell that _you_ were going to die? It doesn't work either way, DiNozzo.'

'She's got a nine month old daughter, Gibbs. She doesn't deserve this.'

DiNozzo stopped and stared at Gibbs. 'I've got to go pick up Hailey. She's with her sitter, but,' he paused, checking his watch, 'that was hours ago. I'll be back soon.'

Tony started walking out of the hospital, but Gibbs called him back.

'Be careful, DiNozzo.'

Tony stared long and hard at Gibbs. 'I always am,' he replied, turning and walking through the doors.

'Hey baby,' Tony cooed, picking up Hailey from her crib.

She grumbled and threw her hands around, starting to cry.

'Shhh baby girl,' he sung softly, 'It's okay. Don't cry. I know Mommy's not here right now, but I'm here? Am I okay?'

Hailey settled slowly, resting against his chest. He bounced softly, gently lulling her back to sleep.

Tony sat down slowly on the lounge, trying not to disturb Hailey.

'I don't know what to do, Hails. Your Mommy's sick. She's real sick. And I don't know what's gonna happen. I just don't know what to do,' his voice cracked as he talked out loud, patting Hailey softly on the back.

'I really love her. I love everything about her. I can't lose her right now. But I love you too, little baby. I don't know what I'd do without either of you in my life. Oh god, listen to me. I'm Anthony DiNozzo. And I'm head over heels in love with Caitlin Todd.'

Hailey murmured in her sleep, moving her little head from one side of his chest to the other.

'I'm sorry for telling all this to you. You're just a baby; you're too little to understand any of this. All you understand is your Mommy. And now she's lying in a hospital bed bleeding to death and I...' Tony broke off, as a tear ran down his cheek.

'Kate I can't lose you,' he said, more to himself. 'I can't. I just... I can't.'

Tony rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He slowly got up, cradling Hailey to his chest.

He grabbed the car seat out of Kate's car, and laid her in it, strapping it in to the backseat of his car. Tony checked her once more to make sure she was safe, before getting back in the drivers seat.

He started the car, but couldn't bring himself to go. Tony laid his head down on the wheel and closed his eyes.

He couldn't lose Kate. He couldn't. He didn't think he'd be able to be without her. Yes, he'd have Hailey, and he loved her, he really did, but he loved Kate. He needed Kate. She couldn't die.

Tony opened his eyes, and realised that he had been sitting there for ten minutes. He needed to be back at the hospital, to be there when Kate woke up.

Tony pulled out, and started driving towards the hospital.

He could hear Hailey gurgled in the backseat.

'I thought you were asleep little girl,' he scolded playfully, looking at her in his rear-view mirror. 'You _should_ be asleep. It's too late for little babies to still be awake.'

Hailey babbled on to herself.

'Yes I know. You're sick of being carried around from one place to another. One day we're at your house, the next you're over at my apartment. Maybe your Mommy and I should think about moving in together?' he suggested, thinking it through in his head.

It would benefit them both if they did. He would get to spend more time with Hailey and Kate, and it would mean less time moving all the baby stuff from one place to another.

Tony sighed, and glanced in the rear view mirror at Hailey again.

'You're great to talk to Hailey Grace, you know that? You just sit there and you listen.'

Tony pulled into the hospital parking lot and stared up at it. It stood alone, right in the centre of the whole town. It was a tall, grim structure of worn, grey stone, and it towered menacingly over the street.

It wasn't the most attractive of buildings. But it was saving Kate's life.

And that was all Tony cared about.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony jumped when a series of medial personnel ran past him, the soft flap-flap of their hospital shoes waking him from his broken sleep.

All he could think about was Kate. Even when he slept; she was there, criticizing, yelling at him for not protecting him.

Tony knew that she probably wasn't angry with him, but that didn't stop him from being angry with himself.

Gibbs walked up beside him, and Tony jumped up.

'What's going on?'

Gibbs swallowed, noticeably, and Tony's eyes hardened.

'Gibbs..?' he questioned, his voice sounded broken even to his own ears.

'Kate's got ... a fever,' he said slowly, looking straight at Tony.

DiNozzo's brow wrinkled in confusion.

'I thought she wasn't awake yet?'

'She's not. But the bullet's gone infectious, and her fever's spiked up. High.'

Tony slumped down in the chair.

'Everything just keeps getting worse,' he said softly, reaching out and rocking the bassinet that Hailey was sleeping in, seated at his feet.

He looked up as a doctor made his way over to them.

'How is she?' Gibbs asked.

'We thought we'd lost her for a minute there, but she pulled through.'

'When is she going to wake up?' Tony asked, picking up Hailey from the ground.

'I'm confident it will be any day now. We just need to be patient. Kate will wake up on her own time.'

'Can-,' Tony paused, 'Can we see her?'

The doctor hesitated. 'Yes. But only for a few minutes at a time.'

Tony nodded.

Gibbs watched as Tony walked through the emergency doors towards Kate. He knew they'd broken his rule, but he couldn't care less. They loved each other. And that was enough for him.

'Hey Katie,' Tony whispered, looking down at her on the hospital bed.

'The doctor says you're getting better. Hailey's here. She misses you, Katie.'

He paused.

'_I_ miss you. You need to wake up soon Kate. Please.'

Kate stirred on the bed, and her eyelids fluttered.

Tony took hold of her hand in his, and squeezed gently.

'Kate?' he asked, holding his breath.

Kate's lips parted, and slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking at the light.

Someone was holding her hand.

Kate knew it was Tony, even though all she could see was a bright white light that made everything go fuzzy.

She tried to sit up but sitting up was too painful. She sunk back down against the pillows, her stomach screaming in agony.

His hand ran up her arm and down, soothingly, calming her down.

Kate faintly heard someone else enter the room, and she? he? walked around to the other side of the bed.

'Kate? Can you hear me?' someone asked, and Kate tried to nod.

Her head felt heavy, but her eyes were starting to focus.

She could make out shapes, lines, things, the doctor.

Kate turned her head, and breathed deeply. Tony was there.

Of course Tony was there.

He broke out into a smile, and Kate relaxed.

She licked her dry lips slowly, and turned her face upwards.

'Tony?' she whispered.

'Yeah Katie. I'm here,' he replied, and Kate closed her eyes again.

It was too much effort to keep them open.

'When can I go home?' Kate asked. She knew she sounded like a whiny little kid but she'd been stuck in the hospital bed for almost four weeks.

She was sick of it and she was tired and she just wanted to be home in her own bed.

'You heard the doctor Kate. Only one more week and you're free to go,' Tony replied, bouncing Hailey on his knee.

'Yeah easy for you to say.'

Tony laughed, and Kate scowled.

'You just need to get better Kate. And then once you're home, well Hailey and I have something that we think we should discuss.'

Kate cocked her head to the side and confusion lined her face.

'And this would be?' she asked, squeezing Hailey's little hand.

Tony cleared his throat, and looked down at Hailey.

'About us moving in together,' he said softly, un-able to look Kate in the eye.

Kate stared at him for a couple of seconds, before looking at her daughter.

Tony was good for them. Tony loved them. She loved Tony.

'I think,' she started, watching as his head came up to look her in the eye, 'that it sounds like a good idea.'

Tony smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

Kate smiled into the kiss, and Hailey clapped her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is kind of a weird chapter, I'm sorry. I've been busy and it didn't come out as right as it should..**

**And I know you probably hate to hear this buuuuttt...**

**Character Death. **

'Kate? McGee? Joining me for a drink?' Tony asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

They had just finished the case and typed up their reports and Tony wanted something to numb his headache before going home to sleep.

'Yes,' Kate replied, standing up quickly. 'I don't think I can sit here any longer without going insane. Let me go ask Abby okay?'

She walked off without waiting for an answer, not that Tony would have stopped her anyway.

It'd been about three months since she was out of the hospital, and Tony smiled. She and Hailey had moved in with him, his apartment was bigger and he was so happy.

He loved them both. Gibbs had gave them his 'lecture' about breaking one of his rules, but Tony knew that he didn't really mean it.

Tony could tell that Gibbs was happy for them, maybe a little guilty over what had happened to Kate, but happy none-the-less.

'Probie?' Tony asked, turning to McGee.

'I don't know, Tony. I'm sort of busy and,' he gestured to all the paperwork on his desk.

'It's almost one in the morning McGeek! Come and have a drink with us.'

McGee sighed and nodded, picking up his coat, and shutting down his computer.

'Boss?' Tony asked, turning to Gibbs' desk.

'Go on,' Gibbs said, not looking up from the work on his desk.

Tony nodded, and followed after McGee to the elevator.

'So here's to another case _finally_ over,' Tony said, tipping back the shot before anyone else had raised theirs.

'That's the eighth time you've said that toast, Tony,' Abby said, drinking down the alcohol.

'I think you've had a little too much to drink DiNozzo,' McGee said, pulling the alcohol away from Tony.

'Come on Probie. This is me were talking about. Can I ever really have _too much to drink?_' he slurred the last couple of words and McGee raised an eyebrow.

'Okay. So I _may_ have had a few too many. But I've been working all day! You've had a bit too much as well, Probie.'

Abby laughed, and pushed a glass of water in front of both him and McGee.

'I agree. McGee,' she warned, and McGee faced her, sheepishly.

'Drink this first. Then,' she added when Tony turned pleading eyes on her, 'you can have some more alcohol.'

Tony nodded and gulped down the water greedily, and Kate laughed.

She'd only had one or two, enough to make her head a little fuzzy, but that's all she wanted.

Besides, she needed to be home soon to pick up Hailey from the sitter.

Kate looked at her watch and realised that soon, really meant _now._

'I'm sorry to cut this short, guys, but I have to go pick up Hailey,' she said, standing up from the bar stool.

'Already Kate? We've only been here,' Tony checked his watch, 'wow, three hours.'

Kate smiled.

'You can stay if you want. I'll just go home and settle her down.'

'No, no, it's fine. I'll come with you,' he said, standing up and leaning on McGee's shoulder. 'Whoa, maybe I did have a few too many.'

'Can you drop us off at NCIS?' McGee asked, gesturing towards Abby.

'Are you sure? You don't have to come if you would rather stay,' Kate replied, looking between them.

'I've got a long day tomorrow,' Abby said, standing up and grabbing her bag. 'My car's at the office.'

'Same with me,' McGee said.

'You're not driving,' Abby said, shaking her head. 'I'll give you a lift home.'

McGee nodded and Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and they helped each other to the door.

Kate vaguely heard a mention of bumper stickers and shook her head, smiling.

'Katie, Katie, Katie,' DiNozzo sung, sitting in the passenger seat, tapping on the window.

'I'm trying to drive, _please,_ Tony,' Kate said, but she had to smile.

Abby leaned forward, and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

'Gibbs?' he demanded, jumping up straight.

Abby laughed, and settled back in the seat, watching DiNozzo dance in front of her.

She closed her eyes but opened them when there was a loud bang, and the car stopped.

She turned to look at McGee and saw that his eyes were closed, leaning against the back of the seat.

'Are we here already?' she asked, looking around.

'No. But I think one of the tyres blew,' Kate replied, looking over at Tony. He had passed out against the window, his mouth open.

She smiled and opened the door.

'Need any help?' Abby asked, un-doing her seatbelt.

'No. There's a car coming up behind us. This car doesn't have a spare, but they might,' Kate replied, shutting the door.

She waved the car, and was glad when it started to pull over.

'Need some help, miss?' someone yelled through the window, and Kate nodded.

'Yes. Our tyre blew, you wouldn't happen to have a spare would you? It's a company car, is all...' she trailed off when the guy stepped out.

He seemed vaguely familiar but she shook her head.

Kate raised her hand to her eyes, as another car came round the corner; it's headlights on high beam.

She frowned when the car didn't seem to be slowing down and she only narrowly missed being hit before she jumped sideways.

Her chest shook as she tried to breathe, but she jumped when she heard a loud smash.

Kate turned her head and watched incredulously as their car flew straight ahead, and over the edge of the lookout.

Kate could vaguely hear the guy beside her yelling, but she blinked a few times and pulled out her phone.

She only knew one person she could call.

Gibbs sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

Everyone else had gone out for drinks, seeing as the case was over, but he chose to stay.

After cases like this one, where there were children involved, sometimes he just needed to stop, and then get drunk.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes and looked down at his computer

He jumped when he felt his phone ring in his pocket.

He frowned at the caller ID, _Kate_. It had been about three months since Kate had gotten out of the hospital, and Gibbs still felt a little guilty sometimes when she winced if something hit her in the chest.

He'd lectured both Kate _and_ DiNozzo on breaking his rule, but he was happy for them. They were happy together, and that was all he really cared about.

He got a nervous chill, looking down at her name on his phone, and worried that something had happened to her.

'Kate?'

'Gibbs...'

Gibbs paused at Kate's tone, she sounded so... broken.

'There's... accident... hurt...' Gibbs frowned at the sound of someone yelling in the background and started walking towards the elevator, grabbing his keys.

'You're breaking up, where are you?' he demanded, his voice tight.

It took a couple of tries before Gibbs understood where they were; at the lookout about ten minutes away, before the reception was so bad that Kate hung up.

Gibbs swallowed. If anyone was hurt. He couldn't go through this again.

Not after all that had happened to Kate.

It didn't seem _possible_ that something could have happened to his team again.

But something had. And it had terrified Kate.

Gibbs slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

Police lights were flashing, and there were ambulances and police men taping off the scene.

His eyes widened as he got out and walked over to Kate.

Kate stared up at him with a mixture of horror and un-usual acceptance.

Gibbs's breathing got shorter as Kate opened her mouth.

'McGee is dead...' she trailed off, and Gibbs heart skipped a beat.

McGee was dead. Gibbs tasted it in his mouth, moved it around his tongue but every time he said it, his head hurt more and his heart thumped louder in his chest.

McGee wasn't dead...

McGee couldn't be dead...

McGee was dead?

He walked slowly, unnervingly slowly towards the edge of the lookout, and held up his badge as an officer ran over to him.

He looked down quickly, and bit his lip hard, until he tasted the sharp coppery tang of blood.

The car was laying upside down, a few metres below.

There were dark fragments covering it and the ground around it, and Gibbs felt sick when he realised it was blood.

The car was covered in white and Gibbs had a stupid thought that it was snow, never mind that it didn't snow there at all, before he realised it was the shattered windshield.

'The whole passenger sides crushed in,' someone yelled and Gibbs shook his head.

He could hear Kate's unearthly screams behind him, for someone to _help them, get them out of the fucking car_, and Kate swore, the sound so raw, so un-_Kate, _that it chilled Gibbs to the bone.

The whirring of the mechanical drill interrupted his thoughts and turned back to the car below.

Gibbs watched as they cut through the metal and his first thought was how much that was going to cost to replace.

Gibbs swallowed hard and walked back over to Kate.

Kate needed him right now.

No.

Kate needed her best friend and her boyfriend right now.

Boyfriend... Gibbs stopped. It was strange referring to DiNozzo as _Kate's_ boyfriend. But that was what he was.

Gibbs shook his head.

They were both trapped in the car with McGee.

McGee.

Gibbs sighed.

He was so tired. He didn't know what to do. McGee was dead...

Gibbs looked up as an officer walked towards them.

He couldn't hear anything other than the whirring of the drill and Kate's screams beside him.

The officer's lips moved but all Gibbs made out was a name, and an I'm sorry before Kate had collapsed beside him.

Gibbs' head was aching, his whole body was tired and now he'd lost two team members, while the third was still trapped underneath.

He sat down beside Kate and reached out to offer her some comfort, before drawing his hand away.

She didn't want his comfort, she wanted them, and now one would never come back for her...

Gibbs was bone tired; it wasn't like him to be so calm, so noiseless when half his team was dead.

But he couldn't do anything?

He had no way to help them, no way to save them, no way to bring them back.

All he could do was sit with Kate, one member of his team who he _knew_ was alive, and wait.

Wait for something, wait for anything, but he didn't think it was coming.

He wasn't sure if it was coming, but he didn't know.

Gibbs didn't know anything right now, except that he had lost another family.

A body was brought up, inside a body bag and Kate's screams subsided for a minute, her breathing shallow and her body started shaking.

Gibbs reached out a second time to pull her into his arms, but stopped short.

Her eyes stared accusingly towards the edge of the lookout, to the body being wheeled towards the ambulance.

Gibbs understood.

She was angry. She was angry as hell.

Gibbs wasn't angry.

Kate's screams got louder.

She turned to him, her eyes pleading.

He realised that he must look guilty sitting there doing nothing.

She probably thought that he didnt care.

Gibbs shrugged. He knew he was being a bastard, but there was nothing he could do.

He did care.

He cared more than anything.

He reached out and caringly drew circles on her back, soothingly.

He wished against hope that it wasn't his team down there.

With two dead...

He wasn't not sure that he could fix this.

He can't fix this.

He wasn't sure if he could beat it.

He doesn't want to beat it.

He promised himself when his team was assembled that he would protect them.

Not like he protected his wife and daughter; but really _protect_ them. Keep them away from all the harm. Hard to do when you're an NCIS agent, but he'd made it work.

It'd worked so far, with the exception of Kate being shot.

But a car accident?

He didn't know how he was supposed to have stopped it.

But he should have. He should have gone with them. He should have been driving. He should have kept them at NCIS for the night. He should have done _anything._

Gibbs should have done _something._

But he didn't.

And now they were dead.

Gibbs sighed and dropped his head into his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**This chapter didnt actually go as I wanted it to. But yeah.**

**--**

Tony was dead.

Tony was lying dead, and the world didn't even blink.

Tony was dead and Kate was so cold.

It was warm inside the hospital, but she was so cold.

She hadn't stopped shivering since _it_ had happened, and even after she had put on extra blankets and jumpers, she was still so cold.

McGee was dead.

Kate shivered again.

And...

Kate stopped.

She had tried not to think about that since she had heard.

She wasn't going to think about it.

She was going to wait, to see if Abby...

Kate sighed.

She was so resigned it scared her.

She knew she should call someone, her sister, the sitter, explain what had happened and that she couldn't pick Hailey up, but she didn't have the energy.

Someone handed her a coffee cup.

Kate stared at it.

'Drink,' Gibbs said, pushing it under her face.

Kate drank, not tasting until it was half gone, even though it burnt her throat on the way down.

She set it down on the table beside her.

She didn't move her eyes once.

Gibbs sighed.

Kate was so _dead_ inside.

She just sat there. Unmoving. Unblinking.

Sometimes Gibbs thought she was unbreathing.

But that didn't make sense.

Kate was _broken._

Gibbs didn't know how to fix her.

He didn't think he could fix her.

After everything that Kate and DiNozzo had to go through; and now he was... dead.

When the officer had informed them, Kate had gone white.

Gibbs had sighed in relief, Abby wasn't the one that was dead, _so far,_ but Kate started shaking beside him, and he turned his attention back to her.

He'd felt guilty, for being _thankful_ that it wasn't Abby, so goddamn guilty.

Tony was his senior field agent.

When they'd brought his body through the hospital, Gibbs couldn't even look at it.

Kate had stared straight ahead, unmoving.

Kate looked at Gibbs while he looked at the ground.

He was too old for this.

Sitting around in hospitals, waiting to find out if someone he loved was going to live or die.

McGee was already dead.

Tony was too.

He didn't deserve this.

Half his team was dead and one was lying in the ICU bleeding out, all from a simple car accident...

Kate stopped, and cocked her head to the side.

Kate slumped down in her chair.

Gibbs noticed the movement and turned to face her.

He paused when a moment three months ago popped into his head.

'_Kate's got ... a fever,' he said slowly, looking straight at Tony._

_DiNozzo's brow wrinkled in confusion. _

'_I thought she wasn't awake yet?'_

'_She's not. But the bullet's gone infectious, and her fever's spiked up. High.'_

_Tony slumped down in the chair._

'Kate?' he asked softly, re-assuring, as if talking to a small child.

'A simple car accident...' she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

'Kate...' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She winced at the touch, and Gibbs flinched.

'A car accident... Aaron... and Tony... I didn't think...' she spoke in broken sentences, and Gibbs tried to pick it up as it went.

Tony had told him about Aaron, one night while Kate was still in hospital and Tony had drunk himself silly.

Gibbs had wanted to break the guy's arms, but Tony assured him that he was living his worst nightmare.

Now that Kate was mentioning his name again...

'And he pretended... and they were sleeping... and Tony...' Kate was getting hysterical, her voice rising, and her arms flying out.

Gibbs grabbed her arms to keep her quiet, and she collapsed in his arms.

Kate's body was heaving with sobs, and Gibbs stroked her hair.

Her cries got louder until they almost hurt his ears, before they subsided, and her shoulders shook.

She looked up as a doctor walked over to them, blood on his forehead, but a smile on his face.

Kate barely heard anything he said, the ringing in her ears too loud to hear anything else, but she saw the look of relief on Gibbs' face.

Abby was okay. Abby would be okay.

Gibbs didn't play favourites, but Abby was like a daughter to him.

Kate turned when she heard a baby's cry, and a familiar laugh.

She turned and saw the sitter walking towards them; Hailey in her arms.

Kate got up slowly, a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes, and held out her arms for her daughter.

She hugged Hailey tight to her chest, tears falling down her cheek slowly.

Gibbs watched silently as Kate cried for Tony.

Hailey squirmed against her mother, but stayed silent, reaching up only to rub her hand through the tears on Kate's face.

Then Kate laughed.

It was a soft laugh, only _just_ reaching her eyes, but it was enough for Gibbs.

Kate would be okay.

She would be upset for a while. A long while.

Maybe forever.

She would be angry. She would be furious.

But she would be okay.

Eventually.

Tony was everything to her. But so was her daughter.

And while Tony wasn't there, Hailey was.

Gibbs knew that Kate wouldn't be coming back to NCIS.

He knew he would probably never see Kate again in his life.

Gibbs watched as Kate picked up her keys on the table beside her, and walked off with the sitter, with Hailey in her arms.

He smiled softly, and walked through the emergency room doors towards Abby's room.


	12. Chapter 12

'_Aaron James got out two days ago,' the warden informed. 'We've been searching for him since, FBI is handling this case.'_

_You nod and your eyes are hard. You're angry that you weren't informed of this, your part of NCIS, and you've got a personal vendetta against Aaron, but you understand that it wasn't NCIS jurisdiction._

_But this was the man that was responsible for McGee's death, for Tony's death, and for the reason that Abby was spending weeks in hospital._

_He was the reason that the team wasn't a team anymore._

_You walk out, your head heavy, and go straight to the bar that he was known to drink at._

_You watch and wait, and sure enough..._

_Aaron James laughed drunkenly as he walked out of the bar, and towards his car._

_You follow discretely, staying in the shadows until he walked to the driver's side door of his Ute._

_You tap him on the shoulder and he turns around, smirking when he sees you._

_He opens his mouth to speak, but you place the gun against his head and cock the trigger._

'_What...?' he says, but you don't give him time._

_You pull the trigger and his body slumps against the car._

_You look down at him, and then look at your reflection in the window._

_You stare at this _monster_ you've become, someone you swore you'd never become._

_But he's caused too much trouble for you and the people you love._

Kate would be okay.

Eventually.

**End.**


End file.
